Those Younger Years
by spicemeisje
Summary: New and UPDATED: SKIP TO CHAPTER 9 THE REST IS ****! The story starts from chapter 9. Story 2 will be up soon!
1. Change in their lifes

**Don't say anything about my English, because i know, it's really bad. I'm trying to get better in it. But i just can't remember how to typ English, when i'm writing a story. Just those DAMN nerves!**

**I'm a huge Skyland fan so i decided to write my version of Skyland.**

**It's about the kids their younger years, when no-one is dead... Yet.**

_Summary:_

_'No, mommy!' Dahlia yelled. Her frighted little face was broken, a three year old girl, standing in the blinding sunlight, that just saw her parents die. Was this how life for her was meant to be? Was this right? _

'Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!' the docter said with a grin on his face. It was early december, it was snowing, what was very rare for the New York blocs. 'You did it excellent honey, i'm so proud of you.' Gerald kissed the women on her head, she was exhausted. After ten hours of pushing and puffing she could finally held her little daughter, her little flower. 'Dahlia' she breathed 'Dahlia, is the perfect name for her.' 'Then Dahlia it is.' Gerald said proudly.

The little baby didn't knew from the violance in this world, didn't knew that she was going to lose her parents in only three years time. The little girl just laughed and gasped at her parents and docters how they were staring at her, like she was some trophey.

Just a year after she was born, it was februari and she just celebrated her first birthday, the sphere came to their house. 'Leave our child alone!' The mother yelled. 'We want your saijin powers.' The man in white said. 'Victoria, take Dahlia and run!' Gerald yelled. When the brigade was just about to shoot, a ship came around the clouds and it was making high speed. The sign said it was the Callisto, and just behind it was the Saint Nazaire. But somehow the Saint Nazair was faster and managed it to reach the house earlier.

Two red headed men came in with huge wapons. 'Want to get it bloody for a baby her eyes, Emair?' One of the men said. 'There comes the hero, Cortes, he saves poor saijins their day. Jippie!' Emair said on a sarcastic tone. 'Always wants to be the sarcastic one, give up, you won't win, neither your son wil.' Said the other red haired man. 'Well well, why don't you join us, we would save you.' Said Emair. in the time the men were talking, the parents escaped with their baby. An old man called Vector helped them and the Saint Nazair was about to go.

'Thanks for the distraction!' Cortes said and he ran away with the other man that was with him.

'Damn, you fools!' Emair yelled at the brigade as he broke the handmade rockin' chair.

**I'm sorry, it's a little short but i need some sleep. Hope you like it! Please Review with some ideas and maybe some tips about my English, so i can correct them.**

**P.s: I always write with to 'g''s. Like; Hugg and Lagg **


	2. The Evening of Joy

**Chapter 2: The evening of Joy**

**I want to thank Watch2MuchTv for the review. Reading a good review really cheers me up! I hope that more people will review the story and that you enjoy this new chapter.**

The Saint Nazaire and Callisto were flying at top speed. Both ships were very new and owned by pirates. The Saint Nazaire was red with grey steel that made your eyes turn away from the reflected sunlight, the owner was Cortes, a young men that had help from an school mate. Marcus Farrel was a powerful man with no fears and great looks. All the girls around Puerto Angel loved him and his trust in the future. But Marcus didn't cared about al that attention, he cared about a young girl that he saw earlier that evening.

_'Well, hello young lady.' said Marcus with his most stunning smile, he was trying to get the attention from a young girl, she was maybe sixteen years old and had beautiful black hair. 'Hello, i never met you, are you new here?' The girl said. It wasn't a suprise for Marcus that she never met him, he was a pirate, and she had a logo from the Sphere. 'Do you believe in fairytales?' Marcus asked. 'In some of them, some come true, and some of them are just story's for pleasure.' The girl looked shy away. She seemed so powerful, ful of saijin powers that were used in the wrong way. 'I truly believe in them, especially now.' Marcus said with a grin. 'Why so?' The girl asked with her blue eyes searching for an answer to the question she just asked. 'Because i just met an angel, and i never believed i would.' _

_'Mila, come over here!' A men said with brown hair, he was very white and he looked like he could kill the girl. 'Oslo, Emairs son' Marcus scoffed. 'What did you say?' Mila asked Marcus. 'Goodbye Mila, i hope that i will ever see you again, on the good side of life. Such a shame for a beautiful angel like you to give your powers to the Sphere.' Marcus walked away, with the thoughts that a beautfiul girl named Mila was taken in by the Sphere. And it wasn't just that, it was that she was taken by Oslo, the son of the leader from the Sphere._

"One day, Mila, and you'll be mine' Marcus said to the air while a ship crossed trough the air. 'Cortes, i need a musqito and a few crew members!' Marcus yelled. 'Why?' Cortes answered. 'You'll see.' And Marcus was gone with a musqito and a few crew members, to wherever Marcus wanted to go."Weird man' Cortes said sheeply.

* * *

A few moments later an unknown ship was flying back with the musqito and a sign of life was popping in the screens. Marcus was okay, but what had that fool just done? 'You idiot, you stole a ship? You used my musqito for a stupid ship!" Cortes yelled at Marcus. "No worries, flies never die." Marcus answered as he proudly presented his new ship, a red one with two motors and good screens. 'I call this one the Hyperion, my baby!" Marcus said as he pressed his lips against the frame from the Hyperion. "You are nuts." Cortes scoffed as he walked away, toward his house.

**I'm sorry, again a short chapter but it is hard to write when you don't know the exact words =)**

**Did you know that season 2 airs mid-2010? That is what wikipedia said!**


	3. Wreckless man

**I want to thank you all for your reviews, and for so far; the chapters were way to short. I'm really sorry for that, and i'm sorry if i got wrong grammar. Please correct me so i can change it, after all you all need to enjoy reading and not sitting there like; 'Oh god, what is that word, that is so wrong!' Well, i know it's a bit late but, merry christmas, and of course; A happy new year! *BTW: Tnx for Darius his name, i forgot it and forgot that the episode is called Blood Ties! (What was the name from Cortes his brother....) Forgot it... Aii! Someone, help me ;á!**

'Mila, my Mila, let me touch your pretty face... Mila' Marcus whispered in his sleep. The young man was fighting for his love while he was drifted in deep sleep. He had never fellt so much love, but sadly the girl was out of reach. But Marcus wouldn't be Marcus if he wouldn't fight for the love between them. Okay, she might be from the Sphere, and allright, the lover from Oslo, the son of Emair and she might be sitting on the brigade school, but that wouldn't stop him.

'What a sexy girl' Marcus murmered in his sleep. 'Marcus wake up you lazy sheephead!' Cortes yelled at Marcus. Marcus might be the leader of the pirates, but that wouldn't give him the right to sleep whenever he wanted.

'Jerk' Marcus mumbled sleepy. 'What did you say? Don't you forget we are in a army ship, we can be under attack whenever the Sphere wants us to be. so no time for being lazy!'

'Yeah yeah, what are the coördinatons?'

'We are flying at top speed, 100 miles a hour, at 90.813.17.'

And thats when he saw the girl again. She was sitting on a block. The wind played with her lovely black hair and the sun made her eyes look like diamonds. She was playing with the leaves from a flower when Oslo came behind her. He kissed her in the cheek and played with her hair, only rough, and not that gentle as the wind did. 'but i would...' Marcus whispered.

'You would what?' Cortes asked. 'You ruind the moment, dang!' Marcus yelled.

'What moment?' But Marcus was already heading to the sleep cabins.

'Weird man, no one will ever understand him. I don't see why all the girls are chasing him. I'm much cooler, i'm much more understandable, and look at my lovely scottisch look and hear my cute little scottisch accent!' Cortes yelled proudly

'Mommy, Corrie thinks he cuty!' Dahlia giggled

And Cortes' face turned red, looks like he's the only one that thinks he's that super cool.

'Well off to your cabin little girl, you don't want to be eaten by the big old mean Emair, would you?' Cortes scoffed.

Dahlia started screaming and crying and ran away, sure no one would like that. An old man chasing you with his powers and killing your parents when he wanted to.

'That pour girl!' The Vector yelled 'She is only 1, Cortes.'

'Yeah yeah, she is a fighter, i see it in her eyes.'

'Fighter? when i look in her eyes, i see her cute little ponytail and the joy of life that she remains, even when we are under attack. she is always the sunshine of this ship, a real little princess. She likes to play with dolls you know.' Vector answered and walked away.

'Everbody turns to me, i better go to sleep.' Cortes said and he went off to bed.

**Night Night. I really didn't had a clue what to write after it. because i promised you all to have a little bigger chapter, and i wanted to show how Dahlia was when she was little, till her parents die. **


	4. What do you do?

**Chapter 4: What do you do?**

**Thanks to everyone that post reviews, your tips always help! Don't hestimate, just review! Enjoy this new chapter. This chapter is inspired by a bird named Manus, that bird inspires my bird, Coco, he's learning to say; What do you do? And it's really funny, Coco, you're a biter but i love you! =)**

The Saint Nazair was speeding between the fashion blocks making his way trough the heavy clouds that make the view so bad. Little Dahlia was drawining in a corner. The always so sweet Dahlia was drawning a captain, who would that be?

The Vector made his way trough the people that were working, he wasn't investing any blocks today, he was investing how life was as a pirate when you were just 2 years old. And who could be better for it than a two year old girl that had nothing else to do? Right, no one.

As the Vector reached Dahlia's table he saw her drawning. It was beautiful, of course in a toddler style, what could he expect but it had feeling. It showed all the love that the little girl had inside off her. Dahlia was short, to short for her age and had a lovely smile that no one could resist. The blonde was drawning a picture with her new color pencils that she just got for her birthday, a special day with lucky enough, no attacks from the Sphere, thank god for that.

'Hello little girl, What do you do?' Vector said as he sat down next to Dahlia.

I'm drawning, Vector' Dahlia said polite.

'Oh, and what are you drawning?' Vector asked

'Mommy, Daddy, Marcus and me!' Dahlia said excited.

'Why Marcus to? He isn't a part of your family, at least he's not a brother or blood connected at all!'

'Because mommy and daddy are married and Marcus said that he's going to marry Mila!'

'Mila? The Mila that is in love with Oslo?' Vector asked the little girl.

'I don't know, i know that her name is Mila.' Dahlia shrugged

Vector stood up. He had to find Marcus, Marcus could be in great danger, not only he, the whole ship could be in danger if he would continue like this. Mila wasn't his, Mila was in love with Oslo.

Vector searched and searched but he couldn't find the man. Marcus was probably flying in his 'baby', the Hyperion.

In all that time, Dahlia finished her drawning.

'Look Cortes, i made a drawning, isn't it lovely?' The girl asked with her most polite voice and her most lovely smile.

'It's rubbish, you can't tell the diffrence between... Uh... Well you can't see anything at all!' Cortes scoffed

The little Dahlia's eyes watered and she started crying.

'Oh, no don't cry, it's beautiful, really it is. It was a joke, see.' Cortes tried to laugh like it was a joke but he failed. For some reason the girl believed him.

'Really? You like it?' Dahlia asked him shy

'I love it, it's art!' Said Cortes

'Than, what is it? What did i drawned?' Dahlia aked. Boy, that girl is clever.

'Eh.. Well, you see, that is err... Someone and uhm...'

Dahlia waited for his answer, but he couldn't figure it out.

'Youre dumb, you can't even see that this is my family and Marcus?' Dahlia yelled as she stamped away.

And there stood he, he didn't knew what to say. A two year old was smarter than he was?

'She is a good pirate.' Cortes whispered as he reached the Temonara blocks.

**I'm working on my next chapter!**

**Review please! =)**

'I'm not with you, let me go.' Mila begged. 'You don't understand, we are meant to be Mila. Don't deny it, we love eachother!'


	5. Big plans

**So sorry for the long wait, but i have a new laptop. Yup my old PC crashed, just in time for my new laptop to arrive. Wel lets start…**

**Chapter 5: Big plans**

'I can't believe it' Victoria whispered. 'Me neather, but it's already there.' Cortes said as he held the woman in his arms, hugging her, holding her thight and let her feel the love he felt for her.

This was the woman he needed in his life, in his ship. A loving and caring woman that let him know that he was a good leader, a good man but above all a good husband and father.

This was the woman that would carry their own child, and perhaps even more in the futur.

'It's a big day, Victoria. And it's all about us.' Cortes' whispered as he kissed her cheeks, ears and smelled her hair.

'I'm so nervous, i have a feeling that something is going wrong.'

'Being nervous is fine, but don't worry. Everything is going to be okay.'

'You have to leave now' Victoria said as a tear escaped from her eyes and followed his own path down her cheek and landed on her shirt. 'it's time to put on my dress and for you to get your suit.'

'Suit.' Cortes wined.

'For me please, you promised.'

'Yes, i did.' He sighed and he walked away, to get in a suit.

* * *

'Hello, my love' Oslo whispered as he kissed Mila her forehead.

'Who's love?' Mila scoffed.

Oslo sighed and walked toward the window. He loved her, he loved her since the beginning. Since they could barely talk. They grew up together, knowing that they are both stronger than so many other sajins. He told her so many times that the was the one for him. But Mila was stubborn and denied it everytime.

He had to do it different, he had to get to the point. Just do it.

Oslo walked toward Mila and kissed her on her lips. Touching her back, let his fingers trail over it.

He pushed her on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt.

'Stop, stop it!' Mila yelled. But Oslo didn't listen, he thought his plan was briljant. Just force her so she would see the love between him.

'I'm not with you, let me go.' Mila begged. 'You don't understand, we are meant to be Mila. Don't deny it, we love eachother!'

Mila concentrated on the sun and felt the energy in her. A flash of light spread trough the room and Oslo flew back against the Wall.

His face was shocked, how could Mila do this to him. He thought she loved him. He looked up and saw her face. Her eyes were red, the tears streaming of her face.

'I can't, i'm sorry.' She whispered as she ran away.

* * *

'This day is so beautifull, Cortes. I love you so much, thank you.' Victoria said as they were dancing on slow music on their wedding party.

'Not as much beautyfull as you are. Have you ever looked in the mirror? You are stunning, Vicky. I still can't believe you are mine. This must be a dream, and i have to say it's a damn good one.' Cortes whispered in her ear.

Victoria pinched him. 'Auch, you pinch hard!' Cortes whined. 'See you are not asleep. You are awake, and so am i.' Victoria teased him a little bit as she kissed his nose.

'Vicky, i've been trough so much. My life has never been easy. There where always obstakles i had to climb over…' 'But you've made it' Victoria pleaded 'Yes, but it always was so dark in here. And than there you were.' 'Here i am.' 'You are the sun for me. You lighted everything up, and you still do. Vicky, how am i ever going to live with out you. I can't, you mean the world to me.'

'Cortes.. That was so, so romantic. I don't know you like that, it was beautfifull.' Victoria said as she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**You must think that i forgot to write... Well i kinda did. So busy sorry o.O R&R ;D**


	6. Sarcasm

**There are no words for this... So sorry. I'm going to bring this scory into another level. This story is hanging on a cliff and its so boring to write this! I mean, i need a POV. So, next chapter will be a big one with a POV.**

**So, sorry.**

**Chapter 6: Sarcasm**

On a little bridge, in the dark, there was a little girl crying. Her black hair moved as the wind wooshed and her tears where streaming down her face. The young girl with blue eyes was Mila. Her feelings were mixed, unsure. But they were real. She couldn't be in love with Oslo. Sure, he was nice but he really believed in the good and pure from the sphere while young Mila wasn't sure about them. That dark haired guy, Marcus had told her the story. Where they evil?

"Every Rose has it's Thorn, just like you, my pretty Mila have your beauty." Marcus sang as he approached her.

"What do you want?" Mila her voice broke.

"I saw you here, i was on my way to my house. Why are you crying, angel?"

"Haven't i been clear to you before? Go away Marcus or i will attack you."

"Don't be so mean, I just want to help. I don't like seeing you here, helpless cry-"

"I am not helpless!" Mila shouted at him.

"Of course not, you're not helpless at all!"

"And now say it without sarcasm."

"I, I eh..."

"Thats what i thought"

Marcus looked at Mila while she walked away. She was a strong woman, with a great willpower. He loved her, even more than before. And it gets harder everyday to stay away from her. She needs a real, good home. And not a life as a sphere guard. It's not fair for her or the world.

Mila and Oslo where sitting in their class room. They where the best of the class and the sphere was proud off them. Mila was almost finished with her training and would soon be a guard. But still, she didn't felt proud. The sphere had been just an escape from her parents' death. But the whole was still there and it didn't go away.

"Mila, Oslo? Please come over here." a fat guy was standing at the teachers desk. It was their principal.

They walked toward him.

"Whats wrong?" Mila asked him.

"Dear Mila and Oslo. A pirate is stealing water from the sphere. We want you to finish him off and return the water."

Oslo's face was filled with pride while Mila's face was full of horror and dislike.

"Finish him off? You mean kill him?" Mila asked the principal.

"Yes, of course. What did you expect?" The principal laughed and Oslo laughed with him.

"Go to your ship, now." The Principal ordered.

_Dear Mila, what have you done?_


	7. Hate

First i wanted to tell you all how happy i am with your reviews, it really means a lot of support for me, even tough the story is going bad. There wasn't a 'Point Of View' what made id hard to write. So from now on i **will** have a POV. The story will be upgraded and will live in another time and life.

I hope you like the new 'flashback, POV' chapter, enjoy!

Being a 3 year old wasn't always an easy thing. I've lost my parents, my birthplace and trust in people. But i had found a new supporting, kind of a mother to me named Mila, who loved me and loved everything i did. She bought dresses for me, toys and food, and was always there when the others where fighting for freedom. And i could see that it was hard for her. There was an attack on the east-blocs on Mila and Marcus' wedding day. He couldn't be there. They had to reschedule their wedding to the next week and i had to wear the little white dress, again. I didn't care about it. It was just a stupid dress, it wasn't a robot who tried to kill me. But it was their son who tried to. Well, atleast that was how it felt to me. It was November 23th when Mila gave birth to a son named Mahad. I hated him from the beginning. It was a cry-baby and always blamed me for everything. His first word was daddy, his first sentence was 'daddy, Dahlia did it'. I started to push him from the stairs since he was one and a half. He didn't care, because 'Dahlia did it'. Mila just laughed at us and told us to be friends and that we would be the greatest friends one day. He started to flirt with me when he was 2 and i was 5. He could barely walk but always managed to reach for me. One day he wanted to kiss me, i slapped his face so hard that Mila made me kiss him on his head. I still have the urge to puke when i think about it. But all those little things, everything we did, could've they changed those times? Would've it been easier for all of us when we got seperated? And when does anyone answer me questions?  
"Probably not." I sighed as i turn the music off.  
"Thanks, that music was giving me a headache." Wayan whined. I just rolled my eyes and continued flying at top speed.  
"Captain, this has been taking ages and we havent found anything yet. It's probably the sphere trying to fool us."  
"Dahlia, i know that we are taking a great risk. But i just want them back. They are alive, i know it for sure!"  
"What ever you say, captain."  
Wayan laughed and started to put the main motor off. We were near sphere blocs and couldn't risk the chance to get caught.  
The weather was bad, it was storming and there was fog. The perfect weather to stay inside but we had to fligh at high speed.

Being Cortes' right hand wasn't always easy. He was very impulsive. And now i was getting older, he didn't gave me my right any longer. I outgrew the little girl and coudln't take advantage from it anymore.  
"Are there sphere ships near, Dahlia?" Cortes asked me.  
"No, sir. The screen is clear, i think the motors can go on."  
"No, the risk is to high."  
I rolled my eyes and mutured "stubborn".

**Ok, a little short but i wanted to introduce Dahlia her life, A.N i'm starting to live on flashbacks, Dahlia's feeling. Oh and she is NOW thinking about them BEFORE Mahad and Lena came.**


	8. Fashionista

**So... its been a while... Sorry. I'm so, ugh... I don't have any inspirations at this moment...**

**Hope u like it, please review, i'm leading to a new.. character xd. This happens in the future. Llaa.**

I groaned when my alarm woke me up with an annoying buzz. The clock showed 6 AM, time to clean the ship and check the energy levels.  
I got up, changed my clothes, ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth. I did my hair on my way since i was already running late.  
I had to clean the ship alone since Wayan felt a little sick and I didnt feel like asking Mahad since the last time I asked him for help he wanted me to beg on my knees.

I started with checking the energy levels since that could be quite messy.  
But i couldn't get far because Mahad was already waiting for me.  
I groaned as i approached him.  
"What do you want?" I asked him.  
"Hello to you, too." I rolled my eyes. "I just want to help you."

I scoffed and pushed him to the side so i could enter.  
"No need, already checked them."  
"Are you sure, Mahad?"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cockpit.  
"We aren't allowed to come here Mahad!"  
He shooshed me and turned me around.  
"Look, everything is clean, you are free to go back to sleep."  
"But"  
"No. I did everything for you Dahlia, so you could go back to sleep."  
"Why?"  
He hestitated and then shrugged.  
"Well i'm already awake so i'm not going to sleep again. I'm going to start the ship."  
I said as i walked to my seat.  
"But you're not allowed to fly without Cortes his permission! And i can know it, because you told me that a thousand times!"  
I rolled my eyes and started the engine.  
"I'm sure he wont mind. I've been trough Sphere zones before, on my own. And besides, I thought you would help me with it."  
He smiled a little and took Wayan's seat.  
"Of course I will."

We had been flying for a while and the Sphere hadn't noticed us.  
Cortes was still asleep and so was the rest of the crew.  
I talked a bit with Mahad, mostly about his Hyperion that had exploded at Kharzem. But he admitted that it was worth it, now he had his mother back. He told me that he loved to see Lena so happy now Mila was around her again.  
The radar showed us that there was a ship approaching us at high speed.  
Mahad panicked a little but but i calmed him saying that it would be OK, as long as we kept it cool and just pretend like we belonged in the zone.  
"Dahlia, i think i'm seeying ghosts."  
I turned around and saw that Mahad was really pale.  
"Are you getting sick, Mahad?" I asked him but he shook his head and pointed at the window in front of us.  
I turned around and saw a ship in front of us that i recognized immidiatly.  
It was the Hyperion.  
I blinked a few times to make sure that it was there but it didn't dissapeared.  
A bleeping sound interupted my thoughts and told me that the ship wanted to communicate with us.  
I pressed the green button and a little screen popped up.

There was a younger girl in the ship i could see that it was a fashionista, a barbie, including the 10 punds of make-up, heavy eyeliner and perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Hello, do you want to enter the Fashion Blocs? Do you have permission to be here?"  
The girl asked in a sweet voice that matched her barbie-look.  
"The Fashion Blocs?" I asked her.  
"Yes, Never heard of them? Probably because you have no sense of fashion. I think i can get permission for you so you can enter the blocs, because you really need a make-over."  
"Excuse me, fashion diva?"  
But the screen was already gone.  
"Ok, weird." I hadn't finished my sentence when another screen popped up.  
"You have permission to enter the blocs, enjoy your stay miss."  
A girl said as an alarm went off and big doors opened.  
I flew the ships inside and the doors closed again.  
The blocs were worser than my worst imagination. There was pink everywhere, and everything in style. Big fashion posters were announcing a fashion show for this evening.  
And everything was so modern, everything was light and open.  
A sign was showing us the way to the Garage, the perfect place to refuell and get some drinks.  
"Where are we?" Cortes asked as he came from his room.  
"Fashion world, for your greatest fashion sense." I said sarcasticly.  
"Well as long as they have some food and water, i'm in." He said as he left the ship.

"Catching flies, Mahad?" I asked when i saw that he was still starring at the window.  
He closed his mouth and left the ship as soon as he could.  
I sighed and got up to get the ship ready for refuelling.

I looked around me and saw a beautifull ship but i also saw the Callisto.  
"Are they rebuilding everything?"  
I wondered when a guy said "Yup" and continued working on the Callisto.  
"OK, weird."

I walked outside and saw Mahad looking at a few models.

This was going to be a long day.

**Many thanks to the :D**


	9. Love me, too

**So, here it is, an update from TYY =) Oh and i'm working on something new *-* I want to make a drawning for each chapter but i'm not good in it and not so fast, and it takes alot of time. So I already made a drawning but thats for a later chapter thats in my head. I might be making a drawning for this one too. I'm not sure yet, if I do i'll tell it in the next chapter, I will place a link on my profile. I think that the drawnings help you understand the story better.  
So about the new style... I'm finally using a story style that I like. This chapter is Funny, Sad, loving, etc. (Its longer too ;p). This chapter is about bonding time between Dahlia and Mahad. And please remember, the chapters that I write now are from after that Mila gets back :). Might be some bad language in it, not much tough. I tried to keep it nice, cool, and readable for a younger public. Oh and I see that some people read the story but don't click on the 'review' button. Reviews are free! And always welcome! So please, review! Oh and I worked on my spelling, too 8D! If you see any mistakes, please tell them to me and i'll change it!  
School starts monday so... I wont be updating as much since i'm trying to get a job and have alot of home work too. So.. Enoy this chapter!**

Love me, too.

I sat in a big club, enjoying the view. The sun was shining, there were almost no clouds in the air.  
We've only been here for about 2 hours and Mahad already got 2 numbers from bikini models. He kept talking to me about it but I just ignored it.  
"Hey, don't you think its weird?" I asked him, interupting his chattering.  
"Yeah, they didn't asked me my number."  
"I was talking about the Hyperion, not about those street sl-"  
"Dahlia, now don't be jealous. I still love you, you know I do. But I have my needs."  
I rolled my eyes "you mean watching the teletubbies?"  
"Not funny, I was sick and there was nothing else on the T.V."  
I sighed "You didn't answered my question, Mahad."  
"Oh right, the Hyperion. I don't know, I hope they give it back to me."  
"Give it back? Mahad, this isn't your Hyperion"  
"Of course it is! It says; 'MF' they only removed the sphere sign so they could made Mahad Farell from it!" He smiled a bit.  
"Do you forget something? Your father is Marcus Farrel, the 'MF' stands for your fathers name. And besides, your Hyperion was destroyed, this is an other."  
"Oh, right." Mahad pouted and starred out the window. He looked so sad, I almost got the urge to give him a hug.  
"Ok, this place is driving me crazy!" I said as I stood up and started to walk to the doors.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked Mahad.  
"For real?" He asked me unsure.  
I rolled my eyes and said "Come on, move your big butt."  
He ran towards me and yelled "Shut up, your ass is big!"  
I quickly left the building and smashed the door in Mahad's face.

Mahad and I walked a bit but it wasn't easy to be a 'normal' human here. Most places weren't reachable without a small ship called 'roller bike'. It was a special ship for 1 person, but sometimes you saw 2 on it. It was actually a stick with a platform you could stand on, just like our air scooters but way more simple. And since we didn't had one and couldn't jump from one bloc to one another like a saijin we just had to walk far and sometimes we saw bridges so we could come somewhere.  
We ended up on a small bench in a parc.  
"Dahlia?" Mahad said my name in an annoying asking tone as he moved a little closer to me.  
"What is it Mahad?" I asked him a little annoyed.  
"I love you, but do you love me back?" He asked me. And I swear that he made a puppy face. I sighed, I didn't know what to answer, because I didn't knew the answer.  
It was quiet for a few minutes.  
Mahad started to play with a few strands from my hair.  
"You know, your hair is alot longer since we first met." He told me.

I nodded and looked to the ground.  
"Did you nodded at my question or-"  
I interupted him saying: "about the hair."  
"So, you don't love me?" He asked me. I turned around and looked at him. There were tears in his eyes. He moved back to the other side of the bench, his heart was broken.

And I did that to him.

His elbows leaning on his legs and his face in his hands. He started to sob.  
"Its okay, really it is, I understand." He said trough his sobbing.  
I swiftly moved to his side of the bench and hugged him.  
"You don't want a pathetic loser like me, i'm a loser." He started to hug me back and cried against my chest.

"Mahad, your not a loser, you're really... different."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. In a good way. You're not like anything or anyone I know. And i'm just not used to it. I do love you, I really do. But I don't know if I love you in the same way you love me."  
He stopped crying after a while.

"So you love me?" He asked me, I could hear his smile in his words.

"I guess so." I sighed.  
He hugged me more tightly.  
We sat like this for a while.  
"Dahlia?"  
"Yes, Mahad?"  
"Your boobs are really big."  
"Mahad!" I yelled angry as I pushed him away.  
"Sorry. I ruined the moment, i'm such a loser." He sighed.  
"I'm not falling for that again."  
"But now I know for sure that you love me, and I heard you say it!"  
"I only said that because you cried!" I yelled at him, angrily.  
"Lier, Lier." He sang in a melody. "You love me, you love me, you love me back!"

"Mahad, stop it!"  
"Only if you say that you love me, again."  
"No way!"

Mila and Cortes were heading our way when Mahad yelled: "Mom, Cortes, guess what! Dahlia lov-"  
"Mahad, shut up!" I hissed at him.  
Mila and Cortes laughed and went to stand in front of us.  
"Come on Mahad, now you have to finish your sentence." Cortes said in his scottisch accent.  
"Dahlia loves me." He said with a satisfied grin.  
I gasped and said "no I don't."

"Yes you do, you just said that you loved me back."  
"No I didn't."  
"Are you going to lie Dahlia? Are you a spy from the sphere!" Mahad screamed and everyone was looking at us.  
I shooshed him.  
"Fine, I said it, now happy?"  
"Yes!" Mahad yelled and he cheered.  
Cortes and Mila were both laughing.  
"But I said that I loved you in a different way!"  
"Maybe I do too, so then we love eachother in the same way."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"How shall we name our first kid?" Mahad wondered loudly.  
Cortes and Mila both stopped laughing and there mouth turned into an 'O'.  
I gasped.  
"Who said that, ugh, i'm going to throw up!" I made puking sounds.  
"Mahad, I think you are a little to young for that." Mila said with a shocked face.  
"Now don't be hard on us mom, you were around the same age when you got pregnant from me."  
"And look how that turned out, she got you." I said in a disgusting tone.  
Mahad ignored me.  
"And Dahlia isn't getting younger on it. She shoudl've been married and pregnant by now. But she's acting like a lesbian, i'm only helping her with this."  
My jaw almost landed on the floor when he said that and both Mila and Cortes looked mad.  
"How dare you! I'm not a lesbian, and you are retarded! And we are not. Going. To. Have. Sex. Do you understand that?"  
Lena and Cheng were looking at us with shocked faces.  
"Now Dahlia, they are only 12, why are you talking about sex when they are around." Mahad said.  
I rolled my eyes and left the parc with a bad mood.  
"Stupid Idiot." I murmered.

**Thank you for reading, now click on that -\/- button and review! Thank you!**


	10. Battle against, so much

**I'm a little dissapointed that no one reviewed the last chapter. It's so more fun to write if I know that others are reading it. But as sweet as I am, I wrote another chapter. (LOL). This chapter has always been in my head but now its on... paper?... too 8D! Its mostly inspired on a deviantart drawning from Razzex. The link to the drawning is on my profile, and the drawning is so good! Oh and the drawning from the last chapter is on my profile too, well, the link is 8D! All you got to do is visit the link and look at it... Its my second drawning for Skyland and, well. Its not _that_ good, but at least I tried ;p. Enjoy reading this chapter, and please review!**

Battle against, so much

I groaned when the clock showed that it was 6 PM. I was the only one in the controlling center from the Saint Nazaire. Our poor team had stomach flue and I was gratefull that I didn't got it. Mila, Lena, Cheng, Wayan, Mahad and some others had it. What left me having to make double shifts. I haven't been able to sleep for 2 nights now and I started to notice it. It was hard to win the battle against my eyelids but I managed to keep them open.

Cortes was in his room, trying to organize all the paper work from the ship. I knew that he wasn't feeling well either, he hadn't slept in 2 days and showed some of the symptoms from the flue. But as stubborn as he was he kept his head cool and tried to be there for me, since he didn't wanted to leave me or the ship alone.  
I was trying to get us out of this fashion hell before we all turned into living barbies. But it was harder then I thought it would be. The fashionista's insisted that they would take care of our crew and wouldn't let us out. I was waiting for permission to go when the others returned from their rooms.

"How are you feeling?" I asked them.  
"I am feeling fine now I see you, honey." Mahad answered me.  
I sighed and muttered "jackass".  
"I'm feeling a little better, but" Lena moved her hands but nothing happened. "I can't use my powers, I feel so useless."  
"Its OK, Lena. Don't try to use them, just give your body time to rest." Mila said as she hugged Lena.  
Wayan yawned and fell asleep on the table, making soft snorring sounds.  
The others laughed.  
Lena and Cheng started to make drawnings for the renovation from the Saint Nazaire and Mila and the Vector started to talk.  
I heard puking sounds coming from the toilet, probably coming from Mahad.

After 3 hours we finally had the permission to go and I left the fashion blocs. I felt so happy when I left the gate and flew the ship as fast as possible towards the RING-blocs*.  
But our freedom didn't last long.  
S-22's were surrounding us and I wasn't suprised to see that Oslo already build a new Monolite. Well, he didn't build it, I knew that for sure.  
Only a second after seeing the Monolite, a whole escade S-22's started to shoot on our ship.  
I tried to shoot back but only managed to get 4 down.

The Saint Nazaire wouldn't last long if we didn't got help from someone.

"Wayan, get the others, go to the Musquito's, now!" I yelled at him. He looked up and started to run to the others.

The musquito's were attacking the sphere only a minute after I woke up Wayan.  
The shield from the ship was almost down and there was no chance to escape, the energy levels were already low. I had to do something, distract them while someone would fly it away. But who could fly now?

Cortess suddenly stood next to me, sweating and looking sicker than ever.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, panicking.

But he didn't answer, he kept starring at the Monolite.

"Lena, Cheng, fly the ship, **now**!" I yelled at them and headed to the door.

Lena and Cheng took my place and Wayan's but they still looked very sick and I was a little worried if they could fly the ship. But I trusted Cheng, since he knew so much about this ship.

I grabbed my bow and shot a few arrows on S- 22's. I managed to distract them and they started to aim at me.

"Turn the ship!" I yelled at Lena and Cheng but they couldn't hear me.  
I started to point to my left and they nodded.  
The ship turned to its left while I tought it was going to its right, when the S-22's were about to shoot on me.  
But the turn was to heavy and I lost my grip.  
Before I knew it my body slammed against the small wall and I flew from the ship and landed on the hard ground from an unknown bloc.  
I groaned when the pain hit me and stood up.  
I grabbed my gun and started to shoot on the S-22's. They were all distracted and started to shoot on me.

I tried to hide behind rocks but they found me and I started to run again, running for my life.  
But one ship got lucky and I got shot from behind.  
A bright light filled my eyes and a pain that i've never felt before, hit me like a bomb.  
I saw that a few ships, including the Hyperion, were flying towards the S-22's and started to take them down, just before I closed my eyes.

I groaned when someone threw water in my face.  
"Dahlia, I know its hard but you got to stay with us, stay with me. Don't leave us."  
A worried voice entered my mind but I didn't knew who it was, I couldn't hear the voice, only the words.  
"Dahlia, you need to wake up, I need to get you away from here, I don't know how to do this. Dahlia, please wake up, now."

But the place were I was now, was pretty. I was alone, no more fighting. It was white, calm, peacefull.

Someone pulled my shirt and touched my head at the same time.  
"Open your eyes, please Dahlia."  
The voice kept begging me but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I could do was listen to the voice and stay in the place I was now.  
The hand stroked my face when a loud bang brought me back to the world and and my eyes fluttered open.  
But not only the world came back to me, also the pain was back to me. I screamed out in pain and Tears streamed down my face.  
"Dahlia!" The voice yelled but the pain was to much for me to handle.  
My eyes closed and my life swipped away from me and so did the pain and this world.

**Thank you for reading this, I will update as soon as possible 8D! Don't forget to see the drawnings that belong with the chapter and please review!**

*RING-blocs = A group of blocs that used to fight against the sphere but couldn't win so they made compromises with the sphere. The sphere could have a part of their gold, silver and ruby in trade for peace. (They make jewels from the gold, silver and ruby because the stuff from the RING-blocs are so pure).


	11. Oak tree into Reality

**Wow, a new chapter is up, so fast o.o? This chapter is inspired on; _A year without rain_, a new Selena Gomez song... Well not completely new but i'm addicted to it *-*! And the chapter before this one and before that one were also kinda inspired on that song, its such a good song! Well, enjoy, and please review, I loved it to read the new reviews 8D! OH I JUST NOTICED THAT THE TITLE RIMES 8D! OHMYGAWT. I'm so weird...**

Oak tree into reality

The colors were bright when I opened my eyes. I was lying on a huge rock. The sun was blinding me but made the scenery look beautifull. The grass was greener than I ever had seen before. Two squirrels were playing with eachother just near a big oak tree. The wind made a soft _woosh-_sound everytime when it reached the tree.

I had no idea were I was. And I was sure that I had pain before I closed my eyes. But there wasn't any pain, any blood or any sign of wounds.

I stood up and started to walk to the big tree.  
It seemed to be in the middle of the world, like everything was about this tree.

The tree seemed familiar to me and I started to run to it. But I couldn't reach it.  
I ran till I was tired and sat down again.  
When I looked around me, I saw that I was sitting next to the rock.

"Where is everyone?" I muttered. I stood up and looked around me, again. But no one was there.

No Lena asking me for help, or Cheng asking me for permission to leave the blocs. No Cortes asking me if I could make a double shift, no Mila giving me advice.

I sighed.

"No Vector to tell me one of his newest inventions." I picked up a little rock "No Wayan telling me his jokes about blondes." I threw the little rock towards the tree. "Or..." The rock cut me off by flying against the back of my head.

"Ouch? Eh, weird." I said a little confused.

I sighed again and started to play with the little rock.

"No Mahad annoying me by telling me that i'm pretty or trying to get me jealous." I laughed a little at that.

I started to run again, desperetly wanting to get near the tree but it was useless.

I threw my arms in the air and pointed at the sky yelling "Why me? Am I dead? Is this how my life is meant to be? Why is everything taken away from me?"

I sobbed "My parents, my life, my friends. Theres nothing left for me."

I laid on the grass for a while when a familiar voice started to talk to me.

"Dahlia."

I turned around and saw a woman standing at the big tree. The woman seemed so familiar to me but I didn't knew her. It confused me badly and I wanted to ask her who she was but it seemed so rude. She clearly knew me but I didn't knew her. I didn't wanted to offend her so I just kept silent.

"Don't you remember me, honey?" The woman asked me.

"No, should I?"

The woman gasped.

"I think I could've known that right from the start. You were so young my honeybee."

The woman said as she sat on a rock near the tree.

"Honeybee" I gasped. I knew her, I knew her very well and still I forgot how she looked like.  
"Only my mother called me that." I said, crying.

"Yes, only me. And I can't believe that you still wear yellow and black." She said as she opened her arms "Come give me a hug, honeybee."

I nodded and started to run towards her.

"I can't reach you" I said trough my tears "i'm stuck."

"Here, let me help you." My mother said as I suddenly stood next to her.

"Mom!" I yelled as I gave her a hug.

"Dahlia, my little bee. I missed you so much. How did you ended up here, you don't belong here. Not yet." My mother said as she cried.

I took a good look at her and saw that she was wearing a long white dress, her hair was wavy and wasn't in a ponytail like it used to be.

"The sphere, they got me. I wasn't strong enough."

"Not you too, honey! You can't be dead. You're not dead, Dahlia you have to fight. Fight with our lives, fight with all the power thats inside of you!"

"I can't, it's too late." I hugged her again.

"No it's not." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"My powers, don't you get it honey? I can use my powers to heal you, to give you the strenght to get back too your body. But you'll have to fight too. I can't do all the work for you." My mother said as she stroke my face.

"No mom, I wan't too stay with you, please" I pleaded but she shook her head.

"No, honeybee. Love and Life is waiting for you. You are still alive, you have to get on with your life. I can see that you are still living in the past. But that isn't helping you, and doesn't makes you or me happy. I want you to live your life now, without your father and me. You don't have to do it all alone. I know that Mila is there for you. And there is a boy madly in love with you. Give it a chance, honey. Wait and see." My mother told me.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Mothers know everything." She laughed and winked.

"Now listen to me, I don't know if this has any effects on your life. I clearly haven't done this before. But I do know that you have to fight really hard yourself. It will be a battle. Are you ready to win it?"

"I, I don't know. I think so."

"No, don't think about it, just do it. Follow your heart, it's the key for every door."

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I miss you, too. But Dahlia, just miss me. Dont live the life from the past. You won't get me back with that. Live it now."

My mother closed her eyes and her body lightned.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am ready." And this time I knew it for sure. No thinking, but feeling.

Her powers started to lighten up the sky and started to make its way out of her body and made its way trough mine.

I had never felt this before. The energy in my body made me feel powerfull, like a champion who just won a hard fight.

I waved one more time to my mother and closed my eyes.

The light made me fee the reality again, pain started its way trough my chest and my jaw hurted. I started to cough and felt like I was choking.

The light faded and darkness made its way trough my head. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. There wasn't a tree, my mother wasn't here, there wasn't any grass. Only tears and I was choking in my own blood. There was beeping coming from multiple machines.

"Charge at 300 hundred" A voice said. An other answered with "Clear"

And my body was in fire. A sharp pain ran trough me and I gasped in pain.

"She's back." Said another voice, this time a female one.

"Dahlia, you are at the hospital, you are going to be OK." Cortes' voice said to me. I wanted to answer but I couldn't speak. I could only see his hair just before I closed my eyes. And this time it was because I would fight the battle to stay alive. The sphere took my mothers and my fathers life. But I promised my parents that the Sphere wouldn't get me. And I was fighting hard to keep that promise, but some how, deep inside I knew I would keep this promise. And the promise that I would move on with my life, find my true love and fight against the powers from the sphere.

**I'm considering a beta reader, but sometimes it just takes ages before they check it and sometimes they change the meaning of the story =/. I might try it for the next chapter. But i'm going to give your guys a little spoiler ;)... No... Wait... I'm not... Ghehehe... I am so _evil_!**

**Lol. Well, OK. A little spoiler. Hmm... Lets see... Next chapter will be about Mahad talking to Dahlia while she isn't awake (;0 is she asleep or in coma! :O?) You'll have to wait and see, haha!  
And the chapter after that will be extremely suprising 8D! Please review, and I think that Ford is cheering right now that Dahlia isn't dead, LOL. Well I can't kill her, then the story will end, right? Or i'll have to make the story into a ghost version... Err, right... I'm crazy! 8D!**


	12. Love Letter

**Enjoy!**

Love Letter

My love is like a letter, it still needs to be written and it changes along the way.

I was in a black hole, and it kept pulling me back down. I couldn't move, breathe or talk. It terrified me. All I could do was gasping for air, but nothing happened.  
I thought that I would survive, but I guess I didn't.

I started to think about what my mother had told me.  
Maybe I needed a change, maybe I really needed to get on with my life and live it right now. Because I don't know whats going to happen tommorow. Maybe I should start living my life like theres no tomorrow.

I gasped when I felt air in my lungs again.  
I felt a little bit better but still couldn't talk.

It gave me some time to think.  
Maybe, if time could tune in today, and I could turn everything back.  
I wasn't sure if I was going to lose this battle against the dark, and I wasn't sure if my life was in my own hands.  
Maybe I could find a way, and from now on just try to live my own life.

I had been in hands from the pirates since I was just a little girl.  
I had spended every night and day with my pirate family and just couldn't see how I could loose those ties that were connected trough us all.

But I had my own choice, at least I think so.

I could still try to live the dreams I once had.  
Maybe if I would take a leap, tried to fit in another world, I would notice how it is to feel alive.  
I had to give it all, because that is all that I got.

I wondered who would support me in it. Maybe they liked to see an other Dahlia, an other side of me. But would Mahad still like me if I was different? He loved this side of me afterall. But if he really loved me like he claimed to do, then he would still love me. Well, I hoped he did.  
And then we could work on a future, together. Just him and me.  
It wasn't that impossible. Nothing is impossible.

But all of it could only happen if I lived like there's no tomorrow. And would accept love, like its the main thing I can do. I would believe in what I felt inside, and believe that that feeling would never die. I wouldn't waste my life a second longer on spending on planning on forever. Because I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow.

But it felt so unsave for me, so unknown.  
What if it was just a teen romance between us. What if he only wanted me because he couldn't get me?

I sighed and started to walk around.  
The black hole became a world that I knew. It became Puerto Angel.  
I could see the light from the lighthouse shining its way trough the endless sky. I could see Mila, walking with Lena, talking to eachother.

I wondered were I was. I searched around the house, the lighthouse and even the pub. But couldn't find a thing.  
Then I rememberd that I had heard a heart machine.

I realised that I was at a hospital, but which one?

My mother had told me to follow my heart. So I tried and I ended up being in the _St. Lucas_ hospital, far away from Puerto Angel but close to the fashion blocs. The hospital was named after the big fashion designer _Luca San Teiro_, how original to call it _St. Lucas_, especially because it was near the fashion blocs.

A big white board told me that I was on the 5th floor in room T015. I walked toward 'my' room and peered around the corner. I saw a young woman lying on the bed. There was a breathing tube in her mouth, an IV in both of her hands. One was for blood, the other for fluid. There were strains, coming from a heart machine, that went down her hospital gown. She was badly wounded and I didn't knew her.

I felt sorry for her.  
She looked like she couldn't feel pain, but I couldn't imagine that she didn't felt a thing.  
There was a young man holding her hand, stroking it, while whispering sweet words to her.

"Dahlia, please stay alive. If its not for me, please for Cheng, or Lena. Or someone else like Cortes. I love you, we all love you. I can't imagine a world without you." The man said while kissing the woman her hand.  
He laid my hand back on the bed and started to whipe the sweat from my face with a wet towel. He bended over me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before throwing away the dirty towel and getting a new one.

I walked toward the bed and looked at the man. It was Mahad, but there was something different about him. His features were more manly. His face hadn't be shaved for days and he looked very tired. He looked almost a copy of his father, only younger.  
The manly features made him look stunning and I couldn't stop looking at him. His face atracted me, he felt more adult.  
But this wasn't the Mahad that I knew.  
I've never seen Mahad with an unshaved face before.  
I thought he didn't needed to shave, since I never saw him a mustache or something.

I looked at the womans head. She looked uncomfortable. I started to recognize a few features. Like her jaws, her cheecks and her mouth that was pressed in an almost straight line.  
I recognized me.  
Mahad bended over again but this time to check the breathing tube that led to the my mouth.  
"I'm in coma?" I asked shocked, but the man didn't turned around, he couldn't hear me, it was like I didn't excisted.

I looked at me again, searching for answers.  
_Why am I in coma? How long have I been like this?_"Mahad, you need to come with us, clean yourself up." Cortes' voice said behind me "the doctor said that she isn't going to wake up for a while, the pain would be to much for her to deal with."

"What if she does wake up?" Mahad asked him but his eyes never left 'mine'.

"Then she would get a heart attack, you look awfull Mahad."

"Thats not funny, Cortes. And you know that." Mahad murmered.

"Mahad, don't be so stubborn, you are coming with us, we will be back as soon as possible. We still have to make a schedule for the Imadori-Blocs. We need them back, we need their technology. If the sphere gets it- we're busted." Mila walked towards Mahad and putted a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know that its hard, but please come with us." She begged him.

"Fine, i'll go with you. Just let me put this letter on the shelf" Mahad said as he putted a white piece of paper on the shelf and gave me one last kissed before he left the room.

Letter. _Letters?_I walked toward the shelf and saw a huge pile of letters. I grabbed the one that was on Top and started reading.

_Day 59 – Still not the Last Day.  
Dear,_

_Dahlia,_

_To my wildest flower, from your blackhaired prince._

59 days without your voice. Well actually 55 days, you whimpered for 4 days in a row. The doctor said that that was when the pain was on its highest level. But I don't believe it, at least not if you compare it on how i'm feeling now.  
I feel so empty.  
I miss all the silly things you did.  
I even miss your mean words – No seriously, calling me a gorilla in a red clownsuit wasn't funny!  
But most of all I miss your scent. It smells so different. They keep giving you new blood, and its the dominating thing that you smell in this room.  
I miss your blonde hair. I can only see it two times a day because they keep changing the bandage. It still bleeds sometimes and they need to check up on you twice a day.  
I miss your big brown eyes that have been shut for 59 days. I miss the dept in them, I miss the comforting and warm color.  
I miss your sarcasm, - that you use so much that I was used to it.  
I miss it that you don't say something when I kiss you. - Scrap that, I love to kiss you and tease you that you can't say something back since you are in coma.

_I hope that you can hear me talk to you. I read the letters to you before I put them next to you. But everyone keeps saying that you are 'asleep' and that you can't hear me. But I don't believe them. I know that you can hear me in your heart.  
And I can hear you talk back too me, but only in my head. I wished that you could open your mouth and would say something to me, even if it was 'Mahad, BACK OFF!'. I don't care, as long as I hear your voice._

Well, I guess that this letter is coming to an end. I just need to figure what i'm going to write you tommorow.

_I miss you and I love you, with whole my heart. And living one day without you is like a year without rain! Its like an drought thats never coming to an end._

From your blackhaired prince, Mahad.

I felt tears streaming down my face.  
I tried to whipe them away but they werent there.  
They were invisible.

So he did loved me, he was ready for me and I was ready for him.

I sighed and putted the letter back.  
_What if love isn't the only solution? _I asked myself.  
I walked towards the window and enjoyed the view for a while.

A few ships were flying by with huge posters on them.  
Februari 14th, valentines day.  
And I was in coma. Not that I cared about it before but I didn't knew what I was missing.

I turned around when I heard an uneven beep going trough whole the room, coming from a machine next to my 'body'.

A few doctors and nurses came in yelling "Bring her to the OR, she's having a heart attack".

_Great, more complications, is this ever going to end?_I thought about it a little to early, since I felt my _ghostile_ body sweeping away and make its way trough my human body.

An unbearable pain went trough me but I couldn't feel it.

The world was swipping away from me, but I wasn't sure if I lost grip on my human or ghost body.

All I could think about was Mahad, Mahad and again, Mahad.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. It took sometime for me to write his, especially the emotions from the characters and the letters. How much I wanted it to turn into a love story, I have to accept that the characters are pirates, and are strong no matter what. I think I kinda failed on it.**

For who havent noticed yet: I'm working to an end ( NO ). To start a new one, a more mature ( NOT THAT KIND OF ) story. I mean, I want the characters to grow up and move on with their lives, and its to hard to develope that in this story.

Thank you for creepy666anubis for helping me :) (I love you, you are just as random as me!)

Love you all! And this chapter had 1838 words without this, arent you proud :)?


End file.
